


Downpour

by iamD_and_idontshipiyatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can't remember if Hayden and Liam broke up in canon, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Protective Liam, Slight Theo!whump, Werewolf Mates, angsty but it gets fluffy, but let's say they broke up during the ghost riders madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch/pseuds/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch
Summary: despite all the blatant reasons why he should, Liam won’t give up on him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt that went along the lines of "hero shows up to the villain's door after something happens to him because he had nowhere else to go" except hurt!Theo is my jam so baddie shows up to hero's door instead.

Rushing down the stairs, Liam inwardly blesses Scott for biting him.

Heart thumping faster than the downpour, he struggles to get a good grip on the doorknob as haste buzzes in his fingers, making them unsteady.

Unable to help the urge, he growls. Even his claws poke out of his fingers, but he’s too much in a hurry to care.

He gives another twist, harder this time and nearly rips the front door from the frame as he opens it wide.

Yellow takes over blue and glowing eyes immediately search the porch. 

His heart jumps with every thunderclap and spikes of worry take his heart on a roller coaster but he soon spots him.

Collapsed onto the stairs, the chimera doesn’t move despite the torrents of rain soaking him.

Hurrying to his side, he nearly twists his ankle slipping on the wet layer of rain glistening on the wooden planks of his porch. 

The smell of ozone occupies his nose but as he kneels down next to the older teen a familiar metallic scent joins in. His sight adds to the picture and fear tightens his heart just a little more when he sees red trickling down the stairs.

Urgently scanning his surroundings he flashes his eyes and growls, hoping that if whoever went after the chimera is still roaming around they will get the message.

Taking a deep breath, he leans in and tries his best to ignore all the scents the proximity unveils as he carries Theo inside.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to cut this chapter into smaller bits but i had no idea where to cut so big chapter it is

Theo wakes up warm.

Except this warmth doesn’t stick on him like the ripples of a fever or dries his throat and lungs like the half-broken heater air of his car. Instead of tense muscles, he feels the freedom of loose limbs for the first time since what few vague memories he has left assign to his childhood.

It takes him a few more seconds to shake the grogginess off his senses and, heartbeat spiking, he snaps his eyes open, not really sure what to expect. 

His nose catches on faster than his sight and a familiar scent washes over him.

Blinking, he scans the room, dread draining the colors from his face as he realizes the foreign cozy warmth he awoke to belongs to Liam’s bed. 

He should be halfway through the window at this point, ready to sprint across the lawn back to his dark woods, yet his butt does not move an inch from the comfortable mattress.

Huffing, he runs his hand through his hair and frowns, surprised at the smooth texture tickling the palm of his hand. 

His brain provides him with an answer before he can wonder if Liam turned into a hair fairy and last night’s events trickle down his mind.

Fingers rushing to his side, he lifts a shirt that he now notices to be Liam’s, and find the remnants of the attack.

His frown deepens seeing pale stripes and fading bruises. 

Considering the current state of his metabolism, his injury should be much worse, meaning that unless Liam suddenly discovered hidden druid powers someone else helped with the healing process. 

Muttering a curse, he wonders how many people saw him half bleeding to his death.

The faint sound of the entrance door opening shakes him out of his inner investigation and, gritting his teeth in frustration, he leaps out of the bed and finally does what should have been his first reflex.

He has both legs out of the window when a sudden call nearly sends him tumbling off the roof.

“Going somewhere?”

Turning his head, he peeks down and sees Liam, hands on his hips, looking up at him with an amused smile.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Theo glares at his grip on the edge of the window, wondering how to get out of the situation when Liam speaks up again.

“I can see your brain fuming from down there,” jokes the beta, “Go back in my room and wait for me, there’s no point in running,” he says with a conviction that pulls Theo’s gaze onto him again.

“How do you know I’m not gonna run away when you get back inside?” he taunts, because he needs time to figure out an escape route as he scans the surroundings.

“And then what, you’re gonna run away in my pajamas? That’s your plan? You were injured, and even without that you and I both know I would catch you.”

Rolling his eyes at the werewolf’s confidence he steals one last glance at the street and sighs before climbing back inside.

Flopping down on the bed, he listens to Liam’s steps and can’t help eyeing the window hearing the beta approach.

His hope to flee turns to dust when Liam opens the door, blue eyes popping with a good mood the chimera wishes he could wipe off. A pissed-off werewolf might have let him go but a happy Liam is a stubborn Liam. He’s not leaving until the beta is willing to let him, which meeting determined blue eyes, Theo assumes won’t be anytime soon.

“How are you feeling?”

The seemingly banal question throws him off balance. Not because it’s out of context, but because Liam’s entire demeanor follows up to it. He steals glances at him at least five times between the moment he closes the door and when he sits on his desk chair.

“Fine.” 

Only his years of self-control allow him to keep some dignity and not stare at Liam mouth hanging open.

Liam has always been expressive but the things the chimera reads off him disconcert him enough to momentarily freeze his brain. 

“You're sure?”

Theo is half surprised the werewolf doesn’t check by himself but Liam apparently worked on his own self-control.

“Yeah.” He gets up. “I think I’ve been here long enough, I’ll find a way to pay you back.” 

The careful yet strong grip that suddenly ensnares his wrist doesn’t surprise him, Liam looked ready to leap out of his seat since the moment he sat down.

“You can’t go,” he says and Theo knows exactly what he means, but playing dumb can be so much fun so he looks down to the shirt he’s wearing and goes, “Right, little Liam wants his pajamas back.” 

The taunt has the merit to make the werewolf rolls his eyes but it doesn’t help his wrist situation.

Raising it in between them, he cuts Liam off before the beta can open his mouth and teases him some more.

“Might wanna let me go if you want you pj’s back, puppy.”

This time his words pass right through the werewolf and he inwardly pouts. Riling the younger teen up is usually easier, he’s gonna need to hype up his game if he wants to get out of here.

“You can’t go until we find what attacked you,” retorts Liam, warm fingers not budging from the chimera’s wrist.

Looking up to meet the wolf’s eyes, Theo smirks, “I’ve survived this long without you, I think I’ll be fine.”

He punctuates his argument with an attempt to free his wrist and to his surprise, it succeeds, but his victory doesn’t last long as Liam now uses both his hands to nudge himback on the bed.

Now sitting down with the beta towering him Theo prepares another jab but loses his words when Liam kneels down in front of him. 

He really will end up mouth hanging open like an idiot if the beta keeps this up.

“What are you doing?” he asks, uneasiness climbing up his spine.

“You’re awfully smug for someone who almost died on my porch two days ago.”

Surprise etches on his features, he expected a teasing tone, not a serious one. 

More than that, two days still isn’t long enough for his injuries to have healed that much, meaning Liam did have to ask for help. 

He hesitates, should he get the answer from him? 

Another glance at the beta and he decides he can find out some other way, Liam looks way too solemn, he needs to get out of here.

“I would’ve survived with or without you,” he snarks back, hoping that if he keeps poking at the wolf’s temper a window will open for him to slip away.

“No you wouldn’t, actually even with help you nearly didn’t make it.”

He shrugs, but Liam looks at him too closely to not notice the goosebumps tickling his skin.

“You came to me because you knew that.”

Resisting the urge to hiss at the wolf, Theo feels the uneasiness shift into animosity.

“I came to you because I was half delirious from blood loss,” he counters, his usual venom slithering back into his words.

Liam doesn’t budge, “Yeah exactly, your instincts lead you to my house because knew you’d be safe here.” 

“Bullshit,” he immediately spits out, unwilling to let Liam win, victory would mean he’s right and Theo just isn’t ready to face the implications of that statement.

But the beta doesn't let him off the hook.

“You’re too smart to pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.” He pauses and waits to catch Theo’s eyes before continuing, “Look at your wounds and tell me I’m wrong.”

Confusion overrides his growing anger and his mind freezes for a second when he registers what the other teen said.

“What?”

Glancing at his side, he watches Liam out of the corner of his eye and barely reacts in time to grab the beta’s hand before it can touch him.

“Don’t touch me,” he warns with a growl.

His outburst doesn’t faze Liam.

“How do you think you healed?” 

He blinks.

“What?”

“I had to hold you through all of the first night,” starts the beta but Theo doesn’t let him finish.

Gritting his teeth, he drops the wolf’s hand and, eyes already tracing his trajectory to the window, delivers what he hopes to be what will finally break Liam’s irritating newfound patience.

“Should’ve just let me die then, would have been less of a hassle.” 

Resting his hands on the ground behind him, Liam sits back, away from the chimera, clearly aware of Theo’s intentions but completely relaxed.

“I would have let the old you die.”

Glancing back and forth between the window and the wolf, Theo keeps his tongue in, unwilling to let his curiosity give Liam satisfaction. 

“You changed,” declares the beta, “Who you are today isn’t someone I want to see die, or get hurt.” 

Clicking his tongue Theo grips the sheets behind him and rumples his frustration in them.

“I didn’t need your pity then, I still don’t need it now.”

Softly shaking his head Liam huffs.

“This isn’t pity,” he pauses and mindlessly twirls a few strands of his carpet between his fingertips before adding, “It isn’t friendship either.”

Theo’s brow furrows and Liam knows he has his attention.

“I somehow managed to sense you despite the storm, I was so panicked I almost turned and ripped my door off because it didn’t open fast enough, you healed faster because you were next to me.” 

He pauses in his enumeration and moves back to his original position but this time he puts his hands on Theo’s knees. 

The gesture quickens the chimera’s heartbeat and Theo knows the younger teen can hear it but Liam doesn’t react.

“Despite everything we’ve been through, and it’s been crazy wild, I have never been as scared as when I found you bleeding to death on my porch.” 

Theo knows how to handle a lot of situations. This isn’t one of them.

He considers making another joke but decides against it. 

Liam’s hands feel warm through the soft fabric of the jogging.

He anchors himself onto the sensation and dives back into his blurry memories of the attack.

He was terrified back then, terrified he would die alone in the woods and that not a single soul would care enough to come looking for him. Terrified his sister would drag him back and no one would stop her.

And then through the panic and pain, his steps lead him to Liam’s house. 

He knew the way all too well, but his pride had always rerouted his path away from it.

“Why did you come to me, Theo?”

The question snaps him back to reality.

He hears the hope in the beta’s tone and he sees it in the earnest blue of his eyes.

“I came-,” he feels the slight pressure from Liam’s fingers tightens on his knees in anticipation.

For once in his life, Theo decides to tell the truth.

“I came because I knew you wouldn’t let me die and because you’re… the only one I trust.”

His confession sparks a quiet delight in the younger teen.

“Does that have anything to do with why my side isn’t torn to shreds?” he asks, in need of both a distraction and answers.

Liam nods.

“Care to elaborate on that?”

He sees the wolf take what he probably thought was a discreet deep breath and tenses.

“You-”

Sensing the beta’s hesitation Theo cuts him off with a warning, “No beating around the bush.”

“You’ve been my anchor since the ghost riders. And my wolf sorta… chose you back then?”

He hears Liam trail off but doesn’t pay attention, he’s studied enough about supernatural creatures to know and the pieces finally click together.

“You chose me as your Mate?!” he exclaims, tone heavy with disbelief.

Liam’s face lits up seeing that the other teen knows what he’s talking about.

“Why would you do that? And how did you even figure that out, you’re history nerd smart not supernatural bonds smart.”

Shrugging, the wolf explains how their bond turned out to be the key element in his survival.

“Deaton and Mason gave me a crash course when they came to save you. ”

Pulling a long face at the mention of the two other men, Theo immediately wonders how he will find the means to pay them back but Liam gently taps on his leg to get his attention.

“They did it because you’re pack, Theo.” He ignores the way the chimera huffs and keeps going, “I told you before that the others needed time but that soon you could join us but you ignored me. You can’t ignore me anymore.”

Crossing his arms, Theo quirks an eyebrow at the beta.

“Technically we’re not mated yet so yes I can still ignore you.”

“It’ll be painful,” retorts the wolf.

“In case you didn’t notice I can handle pain.”

“Sure, but you don’t have to. And more importantly, I won’t let you.”

Snorting, Theo lets himself fall down on his back, preferring to stare at the ceiling than Liam for this conversation.

“You say that, but do you even know what Mates really are? What it truly means to be mated with someone? You’re all talk, puppy. You don’t even like me and you want to spend the rest of your life with me in a relationship that goes even deeper than marriage? Don’t make me laugh.”

The warm sensation of Liam’s hands on his legs disappears and he feels the bed dip as the wolf lays down next to him.

“I know I don’t want to lose you. And I know I want to hold you and make you feel safe.”

“Can you be any more cheesy,” scoffs the chimera but his heartbeat betrays him.

“I can actually.”

Theo can hear the smile in his voice.

“Wait no-” he says but Liam doesn’t listen.

“You held onto me like you were terrified I would disappear any second and your nightmares are awful enough to give you panic attacks in your sleep. I want to help you get rid of anything that pains you.”

“You’re a pain in my ass, you’re gonna get rid of yourself?” he taunts, but his lips pull into a smile hearing the other teen chuckle.

“Nope. And you can say whatever you want but I had you on sleeping against me for nearly two days so I had plenty of time to think about the whole thing. I’ve been through all the phases and I can tell you without a single doubt that this is what I want.”

Turning to stare at him, Theo asks, “How do you know it’s what I want?”

Liam shifts on his side and smiles at him.

“If the bond hadn’t taken, and that means on both ends, you’d be dead. That’s pretty good evidence if you ask me.”

Silence stretches for a short moment until Theo sets the question burning his lips free.

“What if the others are against it?”

He expected Liam’s touch to be hesitant but the wolf’s fingers exude nothing but gentle confidence as they tilt his face toward him.

“I’ll convince them,” he says, “I waited too long and nearly lost you before I could include you in my life, now that I got my chance I won’t let go.”

Theo hums and a foreign feeling of ease slowly spreads through him.

“So what next?”

Liam scoots closer to him and drapes his free arm on his waist.

“Well, for starters you’re moving in. I don’t know what you were doing but your metabolism was so weak Deaton said it was a miracle you made it even with our bond so I’m gonna make sure you get three meals a day and enough sleep from now on.”

Huffing, Theo playfully rolls his eyes, “Until when? Don’t you have this thing called college next year?”

“Oh I know, but we have time before we need to look for an apartment. And then after college, we’ll get another place. We can travel before that though, I want to go to Europe at one point.”

Theo chuckles, “Do you have our whole lives planned?”

Bringing the older teen closer, Liam smiles, “Nothing’s planned per se, except for the fact that you’ll be with me through it all. You said it yourself, Mates spend their life together.”

Placing his hand on Liam’s chest before the wolf could completely snuggle him against it, Theo searches his eyes for any sign of uncertainty.

“Are you really sure this is what you want? You found out two days ago, Liam, we’re talking about your life and about me. The others will tell you to think about it and I can’t believe I’m about to say that, but I agree.”

“I’m a werewolf, Theo, we live by our instincts.”

“So?”

“So, do you know what my instincts tell me right now?” 

“That you’re making a terrible decision?” replies the chimera, his genuine concern badly concealed behind the teasing tone.

“That my bite is gonna look amazing on you.” 

Rolling his eyes at the wolf’s answer, the chimera pretends to get up but Liam hastily brings him back on the bed.

“I swear it’s not even a joke,” taking a brief moment to enjoy the sight of Theo moping, the blue-eyed teen then drops the playfulness, “Seriously though, I already went through the questioning when I realized you were my anchor, our bond really wasn’t that surprising."

He leans forward, close enough that Theo can feel his breath brush against his collarbones.

“Aren’t you surprised?” 

The chimera scoffs.

“At this point in my life nothing surprises me anymore,” he says, blasé on the outside but inwardly fighting the urge to fidget with the taller teen so close.

He should’ve known Liam would take it as a challenge but it doesn't prevent a startle when the tip of a nose gently brushes against the curve of his neck.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice sounding less confident than he would’ve liked.

Liam’s reply tickles the hair on his nape, “Surprising you?” 

“I will bite you if you don’t get your nose out of my neck, Liam,” he warns, only half teasing.

Getting the message, the beta pulls back. 

“You’re easier to cuddle when you’re asleep,” comments the blue-eyed teen with a smirk before moving to rest against his pillows.

Arms crossed behind his head he looks smug enough to revive Theo’s old instincts and the chimera ponders how satisfying would punching him in the face be.

“I’m not your teddy bear, puppy,” he reminds with a side glare.

Liam has the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows as he says, “Not yet,” and Theo wishes he had one of the pillows behind the beta within range to throw one in his face.

“Did you wash my hair?”

The question surprises the beta but his expression quickly shifts into a grimmer shade.

“Yeah, had to wash off the blood,” he makes a wry face, “You got your ass seriously kicked, I didn’t even know someone could get that beat up.” 

Rolling his eyes at the reminder, Theo sets loose another taunt, “Like you would have done any better.”

“I would,” affirms the wolf without missing a beat.

“Oh yeah,” turning around Theo shoots him a mocking glare, “Feel free to try it next time then.”

A low growl rumbles and the wolf flashes him the tip of a sharp canine before answering, “I will, when we find what did that to you, I’m gonna tear it to pieces.”

The confidence he exudes almost makes Theo wonder whether he actually would.

“And what? Disappoint Scott by becoming a murderer?” he argues, convinced the wolf will back down if he mentions his alpha but Liam merely huffs.

“Fine, I won’t kill it, but I’ll make sure it pays. I’m in charge here, can’t let people roam around and hurt my pack as they please.”

He recognizes the beta’s point, but pursues his appeal, “Scott would disagree with your method and you know it.”

“Scott doesn’t know everything,” his lips quirk up seeing Theo’s badly concealed astonished look, “I talked with Deaton, and I also called Derek when you were recovering. They know more than he does about Mates.”

“And they told you murdering whatever hurts me was a good solution?” he asks, more perplexed than teasing.

“No,” smiles the beta, “But they said it’s normal. Once we both become aware of the bond it sets off crazy strong instincts, but Derek says it gets easier to deal with after a while.”

Theo merely hums.

He waits a moment before declaring, “I’m gonna go get my truck, I still have my things in it.”

Liam aims to get up and follow him but the chimera stops him, “I don’t need you to hold my hand when I pick up a truck, Liam,” he pauses and glances back at the beta before closing the door, “I’ll be back.”

He doesn’t know if he means it, but Liam’s scent is still all over him when he sits behind the wheel and it warms him up more than a bundle of cover and a rusty heater ever will.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was clear but just to make sure, when Theo came to Liam's house of instinct it triggered awareness of their bond, and when both sides realize the connection (even if they don't really realize what exactly that connection is) then the bond clicks into place.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> D.  
xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

It takes him a few days but Theo comes back.

He shows up in the middle of the night and the shadow of a smile brushes his lips hearing Liam almost tripping down the stairs in his hurry.

With his back to the front door, he can’t see what face the blue-eyed teen is making but he surprisingly doesn’t have a hard time picturing it.

“You came back.” 

Theo still doesn’t look at the beta when he joins him on the stairs of the porch. 

“Thought you were confident in our bond, puppy, you sounded pretty sure of yourself last time.”

Liam huffs and Theo can tell the space he left between them when he sat down already feels like too much. But the wolf stays where is and reaches out to him with his words instead.

“I still am,” he starts, and the chimera can feel focused blue eyes tracing the lines of his profile, “Just not a hundred percent… You were really calm last time, thought maybe you’d freak out and run away after thinking about it.”

He mumbles it like it’s no big deal but Theo can hear his heart.

“I did,” he admits, “Took my truck and left without looking back.” 

Liam’s nervous gulp would usually pull a smirk out of him but it merely triggers an amused twitch of lip.

“What changed your mind?” 

He finally meets the bright blue gaze, “Your pajamas,” he declares, completely serious.

The way Liam’s eyes widen is comical and the older teen smiles seeing him gawk like an idiot.

“My pajamas?” repeats the beta who unconsciously creeps closer, brows furrowed in confusion.

Theo doesn’t lean back. 

“I still had them on me when I left,” he takes a second to appreciate how captivated the wolf looks, “My night terrors can be pretty rough,” he starts but silence takes care of the follow-up. 

“Was it my scent?” 

The chimera’s short nod gives him a rush more thrilling than a perfect Lacrosse goal.

“Does that mean you’re staying?” 

The question leaps off his tongue but he doesn’t regret asking, he needs to know.

“Well your bed sure is comfortable,” starts Theo, the tease heavier than usual on his tongue as he meets impatient blue eyes. 

He hesitates for a moment, unwilling to let anything but sarcasm and anger past his lips, but the hesitant brush of Liam’s fingers as he places his hand on top of his gives his next words the nudge they need to break free.

“You...” he ignores the temptation to run away before finishing his sentence and focuses on the warmth of the stubborn wolf sitting next to him, “I want to feel safe again, and if anyone can give me that, it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i def wanna write more so this isn't over just yet :p
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> D.  
xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! long time no see (although i've done worse than 2 months between chapters whoops)
> 
> i'm really glad you guys like the story and thank you for all the lovely comments!!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are we supposed to sleep together?" he asks, eyebrow quirked as his attention goes back and forth between the beta and the bed.

Liam's enthusiasm doesn't fade faced with his tone but his smile wavers ever so slightly when he responds.

"We're not?" The question hangs in the air between them, fragile under the weight of hopeful expectations.

The chimera sends him a glare, not quite hostile but grumpy enough to earn a nervous chuckle from the wolf.

"Ah… Sorry, I assumed-" he starts, but Theo interrupts him with a click of tongue.

"Don't assume anything we'll both be better off."

Huffing at how taken aback Liam looks, he rolls his eyes and continues before the wolf can stutter an unnecessary apology. "What? You thought we'd suddenly do everything together like a married couple?" He snorts. "We haven't bonded properly yet, puppy, and even if we did don't think that me agreeing to this means we're going to play boyfrie-"

Liam's smile drops from his lips and his frown keeps the chimera's next words trapped in his throat.

"Isn't it the whole point though? I know you got trust issues, hell they're even worse than mine, but we're in this together." He takes a step towards Theo, making the latter regret how loose his tongue has grown around the beta. He used to be in control of his every word and now things he doesn't even mean leap from his lips before he can stop them.

He's felt all kinds of vulnerable before and hated all of them; this one isn't an exception.

"We don't have to sleep in the same bed for now, that's fine." Another step and the chimera will be within arm's reach. "I can and will give you space and time if that's what you need. But, Theo, you gotta understand there's no point pushing me away, you and I are Mates, I won't give up no matter how rude you can be."

Unable to resist, the chimera smirks, already smug with his taunt, "Wanna bet?"

"I'd rather not, you’re a pain in the ass enough as it is," chuckles the beta.

The tease eases the tension and Theo inwardly sighs in relief.

"But just so you know, you definitely will end up in my bed and sooner than you'd think," he says, playful as he flops on the innocent piece of furniture at the heart of the argument.

The wolf's genuine dedication unsettles him more than he cares to admit, but an almost forgotten fondness resurfaces in his heart as he throws a shirt in Liam’s face and he can’t help thinking that this isn’t so bad after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo tension diffused this time but obviously there's a follow up to that. The story didn't originally have a set plot but there's a pretty good cohesion with all the chapters that created a plot so there's more connection between the chapters than what i had planned at first.  
I have 3 more wip for the story but the story might continue even after these, we'll see how it goes!
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it!
> 
> D.  
xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freshly baked (aka written yesterday night at 1am)
> 
> Enjoy!

The hesitant knock on his door pleases him even more than he had imagined, and he has to contain his excitement as he tells Theo to come in.

After nearly two weeks of stubbornly pretending to be fine, the chimera finally reached what the wolf guesses to be his breaking point. The dark circles under his Mate’s eyes tell Liam everything he needs to know. They tell him what Theo isn’t willing to put into words no matter how tired he is. They remind him of the utter panic he found the chimera trapped in the first time he caught him having a nightmare. 

That time, Theo had thanked him with a punch in the face when, snapping out of it, he realized he had calmed down in the wolf’s arms.

“I’m…” Starts the chimera, but he can’t face Liam, too worried what he sees in the attentive blue eyes will scare him back behind his walls. So he sighs and looks at the window instead. “Can I stay with you for a while?” 

They both pretend Liam hasn’t been waiting for that question ever since the chimera moved in. And neither of them point out how Theo has to all but drag himself to the bed because of how heavily fatigue weighs on him. Instead, Liam shrugs like it’s no big deal and moves to give the chimera some space beside him.

Theo’s tired groan as he buries his face in the pillow makes the beta chuckle. Then he can’t quite discard the pleased smile curving his lips seeing the chimera deeply inhaling into his scent soaked pillowcase. He doesn’t comment on it though, he can tell Theo’s tired and really doesn’t want to ruin this.

So he continues what he was doing, and hopes the reading due at the end of the week for literature class will successfully calm his pounding heart, but also divert his attention from the chimera enough for him to feel at ease and fall asleep.

Theo’s knocked out in barely a few minutes but Liam’s too worried to find it amusing. He promised he would give the older teen space and time, but doing so had meant watching him slowly drain himself out because of terrifying restless nights. 

He sighs and urges himself to let it go, focusing on pent up frustration won’t help, so he instead resumes his reading, secretly wishing for his scent to keep whatever nightmares Theo might have at bay.

He’s halfway through his book when Theo starts moving. He is about to flip the page when he suddenly wonders if he fell asleep too. The moment does have the familiarity of a dream, but the weight of the chimera’s arm against his thighs and the fingers tightly gripping the soft fabric of his sweatpants are unmistakably real. Theo’s breath rolls against the wrinkles of his shirt as he lays his head against the wolf’s stomach and Liam’s heart pounds so hard in his chest he’s worried the noise might wake the other teen.

Frozen for a moment, he then places his book on his bedside table before carefully leaning back against his pillows. 

As much as he wants to, he doesn’t dare touch, too worried he would ruin the moment. But if his hands stay idle his eyes do not. With the chimera asleep against him, he can gaze as adoringly as he wants. He gets to pay attention to the details. He searches for every little scar and mole he can set his eyes on, keeping them safely in the corner of his mind for when they become close enough for him to map them out with his fingers, and he hopes, one day his lips.

Liam wishes he could brush through the light brown locks. They’ve gotten longer now and he wants to know if the texture will be as soft as he imagines. He follows the trail down the nape of the chimera’s neck and curiously eyes the tender skin, wondering if Theo would ever agree to let him lay the claim bite there. He tells himself it’s okay even if the older teen says no. He knows deep in his heart that they will properly bond, where Theo wants the bite to be doesn’t matter, he’ll go along with anything. 

Other types of bites emerge in his mind as his eyes follow the outline of the chimera’s collarbone and he gulps. One step at a time, he reminds himself, baby steps are frustrating but he knows the outcome will be worth it. Just having Theo laying against him makes him feel like his heart is going to burst, he has no doubt whatever awaits them deeper down their relationship will be a euphoria he’ll happily get hooked on.

He is brought back to reality when the chimera’s fingers suddenly clench around the fabric of his pants. 

The whitened knuckles dissipate his hesitation and his hands move almost out of their own accord. Palm pressing on Theo’s lower back, he starts rubbing circles with his thumb, the way his mother did when he couldn’t calm down on his own. For a short moment, it looks like it’s working, that is until a saline smell breaks through the air.

He can tell Theo is awake when a stifled sob breaks the silence. 

Tentatively, he begins stroking the light brown hair and seeing the chimera doesn’t slap his hand away or storms off with a glare, he keeps going. He doesn’t stop either when Theo finally allows his cries to go above a whisper. He, on the other hand, stays quiet. Words push behind his teeth, ready to tumble off his lips to bring comfort to his distressed Mate but he knows now is not the time. So he speaks with his body instead. Hazardously reaching for his blanket, he manages to gently bring it over them before sliding down a little so that’s he’s no longer seated but lying down too. Once settled, he brings Theo’s head over his heart and softly brushes his tears away as he watches the steady beat of his heart easily lulling the exhausted teen back to sleep. 

Theo wakes up throughout the night, but Liam is always there to chase the nightmares away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was as you probably guessed the direct follow up for the last chapter. I'm not as satisfied as usual with the ending but it still seems alright so oh well.  
I have the next four chapters in the works so another update might pop up soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you at the next update!
> 
> D.  
xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set a few weeks-ish after the last chapter so their relationship has evolved quite a bit since then

His phone has been buzzing in his pocket for a good ten minutes when he finally registers it. 

Fingers swipe up the screen on their own but it takes him a few more seconds to connect the worried tone to his phone.

“What?” he asks, dazed as he slowly gets a grip on reality.

“Don’t _‘what’_ me, I’ve been calling you for an hour! Why didn’t you pick up I was losing my freaking mind! Where are you?” 

The angry words stumble from the speaker and Theo frowns tasting blood when he licks his lips before speaking.

“I don’t know.”

His voice sounds hoarse and if he didn’t know better he’d think he was back with the Doctors after another experimenting session.

“You-” Theo can hear how riled up the wolf is and his frown deepens, these days Liam only gets angry out of concern, usually for him. And he sounds pissed.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I can’t see.”

Surprise quiets Liam for a few seconds.

“Why? Are you in the tunnels?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m sitting against a tree so I’m outside,” a snicker tangles itself in his answer when he continues, “But I can’t see shit.”

He hears the wolf say  _ 'He’s in the forest' _ and almost starts wondering why the pack is together right now, but his other senses finally decide to wake up and iron hits him right in the nose.

“Liam,” he says and the beta immediately stops mid-sentence in what he was saying to the others, “I’m bleeding.”

He doesn’t know if panic settles in him or Liam first, but he can feel it grow as he puts what blurry perception of himself he has into words.

“I don’t-” he can feel something rolling down his cheeks, tears or blood he can’t choose which one would be more embarrassing. “I don’t know where. I can’t feel it. I can smell it but I can’t feel it.” 

He hears the beta’s muttered curses and his lip twitches in familiar amusement.

“It’s gonna be fine, Deaton will patch you up in no time.”

“You don’t even know where I am,” he retorts because arguing with Liam is what he does, even completely blind and bleeding in the middle of nowhere.

“I’ll find you, I’m on my way right now. I’m with the pack we’re gonna find you and you’re gonna be just fine-”

His phone vibrates again, a dying tremor as it cuts Theo from the only source of certainty he had.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say, i love angst
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> D.  
xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! happy new year!  
Sorry for the wait, the chapter was a wip for a while but wanted to add more to it.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments they gave me some great evil laughs and I am really glad you're enjoying the story! 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter

Fingers stroking his hair pull him from his drowse.

“Am I dead?”

The gentle warmth of the voice answering him fights off his usual wake-up panic before it can strike.

“No, honey, you’re not.”

He opens his eyes and meets a familiar smile.

“You did give us quite a scare but we avoided the worst.” 

Perfume tickles his nose and he shifts his head on her lap to up look at her.

“Where’s Liam?”

Jenna gives him a smile, her worry concealed but not well enough for Theo not to notice, “He went for a walk, he needed to blow off some steam… he’s as worried as he’s angry at whatever attacked you.” 

Rushed footsteps make the porch’s wooden planks creak as she finishes her sentence and they both chuckle seeing the door open wide to reveal a disheveled Liam.

“You’re awake!”

Wincing as he tries to sit up on his own, Theo gives a thankful nod to Jenna when he feels her hands on his back gently helping him.

“Yeah, I noticed,” he sasses.

Liam is thankfully too busy tripping over the carpet on his way to the couch to catch the chimera discreetly checking him for injuries. 

He inwardly sighs in relief finding the beta in one piece but frowns seeing the wolf’s hands. 

“What happened to your hands?” he asks, suspicion already tickling his senses, but his Mate brushes off the question. “Doesn’t matter, Mom, let’s make dinner, he’s probably hungry,” he declares without consulting the older teen. “I’ll make dinner, you just sit down,” he orders as he drags Theo to the kitchen.

Glancing back to Jenna as her son pulls a chair for him to sit on, he catches her playful smile as she joins them in the kitchen.

“I can handle dinner, Liam,” she chuckles, gently pulling the beta’s head out of the fridge, ”And I’m sure that Theo wouldn’t mind resting on a proper bed now that it’s okay to get him upstairs.”

Immediately on board with the idea, Liam hugs his mother, probably with a little too much strength but only Theo sees her slight wince as she pats him on the back.

She stops him with a hand on his shoulder before he can drag Theo upstairs, “Be gentle, he’s still recovering,” she warns, all too aware that although her son got his anger better under control it doesn’t extend to his excitement.

The wolf huffs, “I know, Mom, don’t worry. Call me down when you need the table set,” he says with a smile.

Theo technically does not need Liam to hold his hand when he walks up the stairs, but the sore spots all over his body are waking up and the wolf’s gentle pull gets him across the steps faster than he would have on his own.

XXX

“What happened to your hands?” 

He already knows the answer, a short call with Mason while the wolf was busy setting the table filled him in on everything that happened since they started looking for him the day before. But he wants to hear it from Liam.

“Nothing you need to be worried about,” he says as he guides his Mate towards the bed. 

Theo complies but Liam doesn’t miss the irritated eyebrow twitch when the chimera glares at him.

“What happened?” he insists, already crossing his arms as he sits on the edge of the mattress.

Liam can tell he has no way out of the conversation so he bargains, “I’ll explain everything,” he says and flops down on the bed, “But please can I do that holding you? I haven’t properly touched you since you disappeared and it’s driving me crazy.” 

Theo nearly argues that it’s technically only been one day, but he also feels the pull of their bond, so he nods and joins Liam without protesting. 

Settled against the wolf he gives him a determined look, “Okay, now spill, what happened.”

“I got those from... sort of beating up the creature that went after you,” he confesses, hoping the vague explanation will do even if he knows better.

“Liam,” he warns and the wolf sighs.

“Fine, we found her a little after you answered my call, I was freaking out and-” he groans, “Theo, it was the same one as last time, she wanted to experiment on you like they did!” he exclaims, the mere idea riling him up.

Theo flicks him on the forehead.

The gesture makes the wolf pout but he carries on with a calmer tone, “Deaton said she must have done experiments before, that’s how she got strong enough to nearly kill you… Twice.”

Theo hums, and then keeps quiet for a moment, unbothered by the beta’s scrutiny.

“I heard it took both Malia and Corey to get you off her.”

The surprise blooming on the wolf’s face is quickly replaced by guilt.

“She almost killed you,” he starts but Theo covers his mouth with his hand before the beta can start an apologetic rant

“I know, I’m not mad, had I been in your place I would’ve killed her,” he says before cupping Liam’s face in his hands, “You didn’t because that’s not who you are.”

“It’s who I can become if that’s what it takes to protect you,” he retorts and Theo sees something in the usual cheery blue that tells him Liam is serious.

“I don’t want you to get blood on your hands for me,” he says, and the wolf looks ready to argue so he gives a slight press against the wolf’s jaw, “Ever, Liam, do you understand?”

The nod his Mate gives him is far from convincing to an expert liar like him, but he keeps hope that this train of thought will fade away once time passes. Liam’s gone so far in controlling his emotions, he can not throw his newfound stability out of balance or worse watch him turn him into a killer for his sake.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so the monster was not actually a big deal, it's more like a plot device to get where I want to and I am a massive sucker for Theo!whump
> 
> Liam's parents know all the supernatural shenanigans happening cause now all the parents can have a "my kid's a supernatural creature" book club. It's been a while since I watched Teen Wolf and I can no longer dissociate canon and fanon but pretty sure it was also hinted his parents might have an idea of what was going. Either way, they know about the supernatural stuffs, and about Theo and about the two of them dating. And they basically adopted Theo because this boy deserves a loving family. 
> 
> thanks for reading and hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> D.  
xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was actually ready for a while but i had to finish chap 7 first but hey at least now it's two chapters in a row yay!
> 
> hope you like it!

“I’m fine,” he sighs with an eye-roll but Liam doesn’t buy it.

“Don’t lie to me,” he warns, crossing his arms, a determined look on his face.

“I’m not-”

Liam cuts him off, “I’m better at reading you than you are lying these days,” he says, smugness briefly tugging at his lips at the reminder, “So drop it and tell me what’s wrong.”

Groaning in frustration, Theo turns his back to him and starts setting up the food on the kitchen counter.

“Seriously, why do you need to worry so much, getting dramatic over the smallest things,” he grumbles as grabs the notebook with the recipe, nudging Liam out of the way as he reaches for it.

“Well excuse me for caring,” chuckles the wolf before leaning against the counter.

“I don’t,” he sasses as he opens the fridge.

“That was rhetorical you ass.”

Peeking out from inside opened fridge he gasps at Liam, “_You ass?” _he closes the door with his foot and slams the meat on the counter, “Now you’ve done it, my precious feelings are forever shattered.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Make up your mind, puppy, want me to pour out my feelings to you or to shut my trap? As awesome as I am I can’t do both,” he teases, enjoying how easily playing the over-dramatic housewife tires Liam.

“You’re exhausting,” sighs the wolf but the smile on his face is so big it could likely give him cheek cramp.

“Hey you chose me joke’s on you, should’ve read the warnings more carefully because I happen to be a no refund policy,” chuckles the chimera as he starts cutting the meat.

Strong arms circle his waist and Liam’s breath tickles his nape as the wolf whispers in his ear, “As if I’d ever ask for one.”

“Stop distracting me or I’ll end up stabbing you.”

Chuckling, Liam tightens his hold on his boyfriend.

“That’d be one hell of an accident.”

“No one said anything about accidents,” retorts the chimera, punctuating his statement with the sound with a sharp slice against the cutting board.

Huffing at his Mate’s antics, Liam surrenders and lets him go, but not without a playful slap on the ass that earns him a glare roasting him harder than the oven he walks over to turn on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> D.  
xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just finished writing that one but I was like you know what let's make it a 3 chapters streak
> 
> i made an edit for the fic because I like the atmosphere i have going on in the story and i'm putting the link here because for some reason the picture won't load but oh well https://djahanes.tumblr.com/post/190242106023 
> 
> glad you're still sticking around on the story and hope you like the chapter!

"What did you say?”

Slightly wavering under the intensity of familiar blue eyes, he gulps and repeats himself.

“I said you’re better off without me.”

His words hurt more than a fist in the face and Theo flinches seeing the pain his answer causes.

“What-” Disbelief stops his sentence and he shakes his head before taking a step forward, but the chimera backs away. “Where’s that even coming from?” he asks, furiously scanning his boyfriend’s expression for answers.

Theo chuckles, tone as cold as the Dread Doctors’ laboratory.

“Well one of us had to talk about the elephant in the room.” 

He tries to remain confident but his mask of heartless arrogance has the tendency to slip when he faces Liam.

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

This conversation would have gone more smoothly a few weeks ago. When riling the wolf up came to him naturally, when Liam didn’t mind losing his temper on him, when using venomous words against the beta didn’t make him feel miserable.

“Our relationship, Liam, it won’t work. Deep down you know I’m right, everyone already does.”

The wolf is upset enough to let his anger flare up and a low growl emanates from his chest as he breaches the space between them and pokes Theo on the chest with enough strength to make him stumble.

“That’s not true and even if it was I don’t care about everyone, I care about us,” he says before grabbing the chimera by his shirt. 

The motion reminds them of their early fights, back when punches and hate defined their relationship. 

But things are different now. The navy sweater curled in his fist is a gift he gave Theo a few days after he moved in and their mixed scents are rooted deeply enough in the textile to remain no matter how many times he washes it.

“So cut the crap and tell me what’s wrong because it sure as hell isn’t our relationship.”

Theo huffs arrogantly, his old mechanism still in place but too weak to get a proper response out of him.

“I love you, and don’t even think about denying that you love me because not even you can pull off a lie that big,” warns the wolf before letting go of the fabric.

Hand moving from the front of the sweater to the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, he feels the erratic pulse under his fingertips.

“Of course I love you, that’s the whole point, I don’t want you to waste your life with me.”

Liam gaps a few times before managing to get the words out, “Why would I be wasting it?” he asks, frown deepening seeing the chimera avoiding his gaze.

“Hey, answer me,” he insists and the gentleness of the beta’s tone makes him wince. Liam only uses it with him, it’s the replacement to the boiling anger that used to swell and burn whoever he talked to whenever he got upset.

He sighs and for a second misses the heartlessness life had drilled into him.

“I’m gonna die soon,” he hears the low growling his words incite but carries on, “Either the world will get me or my own mind will do the job.”

The rumble coming from Liam’s chest increases and he nearly snarls hearing what his boyfriend is saying. 

“Growl all you want, it’s not gonna change anything,” he huffs.

“I told you I’ll protect you,” reminds the wolf.

“Great, because I definitely want you to put yourself in danger for a lost cause.” 

“You’re not a lost cause,” he snaps back before moving his hands to cup Theo’s face. “You’re my Mate, and I will protect you.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” he replies without missing a beat.

“You never hesitate to put your life on the line for me, what’s so different when I do the same thing?”

It takes him a few seconds to push the words off his tongue.

“Your life matters.”

Sudden shock spreads over his face and he hopes he heard that wrong, but Theo’s expression doesn’t leave room for doubt.

“And what, yours doesn’t?” he exclaims, arms rising up in anger as he steps away and starts pacing, the mere thought of his boyfriend believing that enraging him.

“I should’ve died for what I did to my sister.” He sees the impact of his words building up the pressure in the wolf but he keeps going, Liam needs to hear that. “I’ve done more than enough to deserve death and always managed to cheat it until now but-”

Liam suddenly spins around and his eyes tell him to shut up with more love and anger than Theo could have imagined combined together.

“But nothing. I love you and I will protect you.” 

He puts his hands on his hips and gives the chimera a stare that sends shivers down his spine.

“You’ll get hurt,” he counters as he crosses his arms.

“So what? I’m a werewolf and if I can kick your ass then I can beat pretty much everyone,” he taunts.

“As much as I like the praise we both know that’s bullshit.” Taking advantage of the short indignation stopping the beta’s arguments he adds, “Be rational, Liam, everything that I bring you is negative.”

“You helped get my anger under control, you’re my anchor how is that negative?” he asks, confident the chimera won’t find anything wrong with that.

Theo doesn’t answer straight away but his tone when he does finally reveals to the wolf what caused his boyfriend to trip back into his dark thoughts.

“You nearly got yourself killed because of me last time… And almost killed someone.”

“I didn’t-” he starts but Theo doesn’t let him continue.

“Yeah, because the others were here to restrain you, they told me what happened remember? You were ready to shred her to pieces.”

“She nearly killed you, how could I not be angry?” he nearly growls, the memory of that day still fresh in his mind.

“That’s my point! You say I help you control your anger but if someone goes after me you’re ready to get blood on your hands! I can’t taint you like that!”

“Would you kill for me?”

“You know I would,” he says with an eye-roll because he knows what the wolf is trying to do, “But you and I are different, I’m already a murderer.”

Suppressing the urge to let out his frustration with an angry howl, Liam forces himself to stay calm and changes his strategy.

“I won’t let you go.” 

“You can’t protect me from my own mind,” argues Theo with a tired sigh.

Breaching the space between them, Liam anchors his eyes with his boyfriend’s.

“I can and will try.” Leaning close enough that his words brush against his Mate’s lips he keeps going, “I need you, and I love you." Holding eye contact, he takes his Mate’s hands and places them on his heart. “I know you love me too. So please, please don’t give up on yourself, and don’t give up on us,” he pleads.

Theo can’t face him anymore so he lets his head fall against Liam’s shoulder and he stays there. Closes his eyes as his mind wages war while his Mate holds onto him. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers the apology because he doesn’t dare voice out how confused he is. His mind sharpened by the atrocities he did and suffered, isn’t used to questioning his survival. He doesn’t know how to handle this urge, rooted deep in his heart, to think about what’s best for someone other than him. Shame stings him for thinking about taking the easy way out. Guilt scratches his mind for considering leaving his Mate after everything he’s done for him. Anger flares up at himself for being so weak. But above it all, relief soothes his heart because, despite all the blatant reasons why he should, Liam won’t give up on him.

“We’ll get through this, and everything else life throws at us, together,” promises his Mate with a kiss on the side of his head.

It is a heavy vow yet Theo, with all the deep scars of his trust issues, doesn’t doubt for a second that Liam will uphold it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo lowkey sad and angsty? But I love angst so welp can't help it. 
> 
> Fear not, it's not over, I want to keep writing for this story but this was my last wip so I don't know when the next chapter will be (i mean truth be told i never do but eh)
> 
> anyways hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> D.  
xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although i did say the story wasn't over i hadn't thought of downpour for weeks now ngl but i've been on a writing streak and the idea for this chapter just popped in my mind so i was like time to get back on the saddle i guess!
> 
> hope you'll like it!

“No.”

“But, babe, c’mon, please!”

Completely ignoring the beta, Theo looks at the shelves to compare the prices.

“Which cereals do you want this time?” he asks and Liam momentarily halts his whining to peek at the shelf before pointing the one on the left.

“Typical,” huffs the chimera with a smirk that gets the younger man to switch to the other box.

The quiet doesn’t last long and Liam hastily resumes his pleading, “I’ll do anything, c’mon, please!”

Rolling his eyes, Theo pushes the cart forward.

“Liam, you would already do anything for me,” and the beta pouts because his boyfriend has a point.

“Anything besides letting go of that ridiculous request apparently,” he says, with a playful sigh.

His complaint doesn’t amuse the blue-eyed wolf because Liam puffs his chest indignantly and says, “It’s not stupid!”

Their bickering gets curious and annoyed looks their way so Theo snatches the beta’s wrist and tugs him behind the cart next to him before Liam can go on to throw a full tantrum in the middle of the aisle.

Using the newfound proximity, his boyfriend leans in.

“Pretty please?” he whispers against Theo’s cheek but the chimera unceremoniously shoves him away with a glare.

“Go get the cheese. Take the usual brand and take two, your mother said we’re making pizza tomorrow.”

Groaning, the beta storms off and uses his task as an opportunity to text Mason for advice.

His phone buzzes almost immediately with a reply and he sends a heartfelt emoji-filled thanks to his best friend before rushing back to Theo.

“Where’s the cheese?” asks his boyfriend when looking up from his checklist and finds Liam empty-handed.

The beta’s mouth runs before his brain does and he replies with the first thing that lands on his tongue, “I couldn’t find it.”

Throwing his partner a side-glare, Theo mutters something low enough so that Liam doesn’t catch it, but knowing the chimera he’s probably better off not knowing and he doesn’t want to get distracted by one of their bickering session because as fun as they are he has a goal to achieve.

“Can you at least think about it?” he bargains.

Eyes on his phone, Theo answers, “I have and the answer is no.”

“I’ll have to ask someone else then,” says the beta, hoping that this will at least get his boyfriend’s attention but Theo merely mumbles that Liam’s mom wants them to get fruit juice before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“Did you hear me?” he asks, not quite pouting but well on his way there as he trails behind the chimera.

Theo hums, “Yeah, you’ll ask someone else.”

The lack of reaction infuriates him and he grabs the side of the cart to put it to a halt before asking, “And that doesn’t bother you?” His eyes search Theo’s face but he’s met with a nonchalant shrug.

“Why should it?” he counters as he swats Liam’s hand away to get moving again.

At loss for words for a few seconds, he frowns.

“Aren’t you at least a little jealous?”

He can’t see Theo’s face because the chimera is too busy looking at the shelves to pick the right tomato sauce but Liam just knows his boyfriend is rolling his eyes.

“Puppy, you and I are Mates-” he starts but the beta cuts him off.

“I haven’t claimed you yet.”

It’s a low blow and he mentally facepalms for allowing it past his lips but he can’t take it back. So he cringes at Theo’s irritated tongue click and winces at the dark side-eye but carries on talking before the trivial argument can escalate into something that it’s neither the place or time to fight about.

“Forget I said that, you know I’m dying to claim you. What I wanna say is, will you please say yes?”

His boyfriend brushes off his apology by shoving a package against his chest with enough strength to make him stumble back.

“No, fuck you.”

Liam is still clinging onto the now shattered pasta as he watches the chimera disappear into around the corner of the frozen section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this obviously isn't over, i'm fairly busy lately but i'm hoping i'll have time to write and upload a few more chapters by the end of the month because i do like downpour quite a lot
> 
> on a side note, can anyone guess what Liam's request is?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> D.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well nevermind, not a lot of suspense here's part 2 because it's only 2am and i figured why not do it now

“Did he apologize?” enquires Jenna as she watches Theo set the table from the kitchen.

Sighing, the chimera nods.

“Well, what’s wrong then?”

Theo puts the last fork down and his shoulders slump.

“Now he’s the one who’s mad at me.”

Rubbing a tired hand on his face and walks back in the kitchen and leans against the doorframe.

“Are you absolutely set on your answer?” she asks, briefly glancing back at him and Theo frowns.

“Why? Do you think I should change my mind?” he scoffs but the smile he gets takes his sarcasm down a few notches.

“Would it really be so bad?”

“Yes, it’s ridiculous,” he exclaims and cringes because the argument sounded better in his head or when he used it on Liam.

“Think of it as an opportunity to make memories together.”

The suggestion makes him frown again and he’s ready to protest but Jenna turns around and the fondness he reads on her face keeps his counter attack on the tip of his tongue.

“I’m not saying to go for the event itself, but Liam wants to make those memories with you and it’s a pretty important night for him, is it so bad that he wants to share it with you?.”

Clenching his jaw, he crosses his arms before reluctantly shaking his head, “No, I guess it isn’t.”

Jenna doesn’t add anything else on the topic but the look she sends him as she asks him to go get Liam for dinner speaks plenty.

Sighing, he grudgingly heads upstairs.

He feels jittery as he opens the door and glares at his fingers hoping it’ll stop the nervous buzz but the impatience of his newfound resolve refuses to stop tickling his skin.

The wolf is asleep, nose deep in Theo’s pillow and the chimera doesn’t feel as bad about being powerless if it’s just against resisting a soft smile from pulling his lips at the sight. Liam absolutely sucks at holding grudges against him.

Glancing around, he sadly doesn’t find anything to throw at the sleeping form blissfully unaware of the upcoming attack.

Theo keeps looking, he can’t just sit by the bed and tell Liam he decided to finally give in to the incessant pleading and then badly done silent treatment, he’s got a reputation to uphold. He inwardly snickers at the thought the moment it crosses his mind because he may have the beta wrapped around his finger but it works both ways and Liam is already too deep in the chimera’s heart for Theo to hide the soft side he used to see as a curse he wished he could get rid of.

So he walks over, snatches his pillow from under the wolf’s head and chucks it back on messy auburn hair.

Liam wakes with a start and a growl, and it fades the moment his nose catches his boyfriend’s scent but a frown quickly settles on the beta’s sleep drowsed features.

“Get up, puppy, dinner’s ready,” he announces.

The wolf groans and Theo smirks.

“Better not behave like that when we go to your stupid thing.”

It takes his boyfriend a few seconds to properly register what he just said and the face he makes when he does makes it very hard for Theo to not burst out laughing. But he succeeds in containing the hilarity bubbling between his ribs and starts walking off because a happy Liam is a very clingy Liam and he doesn’t want to get tackled down.

The wolf catches him before he can sneak off and he lands on the bed with a huff, his personal space suddenly invaded by a beta whose hastened heartbeat pulls Theo’s lip into a smug smile.

“What did you say?” asks the wolf, now fully awake.

“Dinner’s ready,” he says because his boyfriend apparently can not stop giving him opportunities to tease him.

“You changed your mind,” he whispers and the overjoyed sparks crackling in the sky-blue eyes at the realization does something to Theo’s head that nothing else can quite replicate.

Playfully nuzzling his nose, the beta then kisses him on the cheek before asking, “Can you say it?” He presses another kiss on the other side, “I wanna hear you say it.”

Theo rolls his eyes but the utter fondness dripping from his lips gets Liam’s heart beating faster.

“Yes, Liam, I’ll go to the stupid prom with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> D.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! it's been like two months (again whoops)  
i reread the story to put myself back into it and lmao ngl i forgot a lot of it? but in a good way because i dramatically gasped a few times at some lines lol  
anyways, back with a chapter because i got an idea for it last night and my read through reminded me why i love this fic
> 
> ps: flash forward to Liam and Theo living in SF for uni

“You look dumb, close your mouth, Liam,” he grumbles because the wolf has been gaping for a few long seconds and he’s starting to feel fidgety under his boyfriend’s surprised stare.

Complying with a huff, the beta rubs his neck as wide blue eyes search his face but looking at his boyfriend still doesn’t help him gather enough coherence to reply something so Theo rolls his eyes, “Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

“No wait!” hastily exclaims Liam and he grabs his wrist to stop the chimera from walking away, “I’m just surprised that's all, but yeah of course we can.”

Dubious, he frowns but doesn’t try to go anymore. “Really?”

Liam nods enthusiastically, “Yeah, of course! It’ll be fun,” he smiles, and the genuine eagerness eases the grumpy pout off Theo’s features. “I just thought considering how much you hate crowds you wouldn’t want to try it.”

His argument is reasonable, more than that it’s accurate, but Theo still snatches his hand away with a huff, “I’m twenty-three, I’m not a baby or helpless, I can handle a concert, Liam.”

Noticing too late that his retort technically goes along the beta’s point, he groans but his boyfriend doesn’t seem to care because he simply steps closer to pull the chimera against him.

“I never said you were,” hums the wolf, gently nosing his partner’s cheek, “But you do take things slow, baby,” points Liam, and Theo rolls his eyes in anticipation because he knows exactly where this is going, “I waited two whole years before I could mate you, so do excuse me if I think you need to take things slow.”

The little smirk punctuating the reminder earns him a flick on the forehead but the gesture only scrunches his nose in amusement before he captures Theo’s lips in a kiss that he doses with enough strength to have the chimera stumbling back when he tries to avoid it.

“You’re a brat and I hate you,” grumbles Theo when the wolf continues to pepper his victory with pecks all over his face.

Chuckling Liam brings his Mate back upright, “You really don’t, baby, but cute keep telling yourself that,” he grins, with the smug tone he knows always riles up his boyfriend.

x

“Are you trying to break my hand?” he snorts, because Theo is so stiff he can’t possibly resist teasing him even if the chimera’s grip is bruising enough that he’d wince if he wasn’t that amused.

“Shut up,” hisses his boyfriend but he does it as he moves to stand closer to Liam so the beta chuckles and wraps his arms around his Mate to bring him flush against his chest.

Hooking his chin on Theo’s shoulder, he gives him a little smile and tightens his embrace to make sure the chimera feels safe. “I’m right here with you, babe, tonight’s gonna be fun okay? You’re gonna see a band you like, and I’ll be next to you the whole time.”

The nod Theo gives him might not even be conscious but it prompts a fond huff that gets his boyfriend’s attention so he catches whatever taunt the chimera had on the tip of his tongue with his lips, inwardly purring when the touch eases some of the tension.

x

“I’m so proud of you,” croons Liam and the rush of the concert is still flowing through their veins which blessedly grants the wolf the rare sight of his boyfriend blushing.

Attempting to hide his embarrassment, Theo fails to do it on his own so he instead ducks under Liam’s arm to contain the damage before the beta can do something stupid like taking a picture.

“You’re cheesy,” he complains in a grumble against Liam’s neck after his boyfriend moves him to nestle him in a hug as they wait on the platform for the subway.

Shrugging, Liam rests his linked hands on the chimera’s lower back, “And you’re cute, what do you want me to say?” he chuckles, and his smile widens when Theo lands a weak punch on his chest.

“Do you want to get take-out and go eat on the beach?” hums the wolf after they’ve stepped in the wagon, and Theo peaks out with a pensive frown furrowing his brows before nodding, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

x

Hands crossed behind his head, Liam looks at the stars with a grin that would earn him a tease if Theo could see him, but his boyfriend is splayed on his chest, eyes also up to the growingly dark sky so he’s off the hook this time.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, and I’ll fight you on that.”

Laughing at the immediate reply, Liam lets out a happy sigh.

“I’m picking the next concert,” he says, and he pins Theo’s wrists on the chimera’s stomach before his boyfriend can try to chuck one of the empty food boxes at his face. Surely enough his Mate groans but it doesn’t deter him and Theo instead defends his claim to choose with his words. “In your dreams, puppy, I’ll add sole concert chooser to my list of marriage requirements if I need to.”

A snort escapes him at the threat and he rolls them over to cage Theo under him with a smirk, “Keep adding to that list and it’ll be long enough for you to hand it in as your thesis.”

Squinting his eyes at his boyfriend, Theo defiantly raises his chin, “Try me, puppy.”

“Oh yeah?” He smirks and has to stifle a laugh seeing the reaction his cocked eyebrow causes, “Well I will then,” he muses, amused by the surprise etching on the chimera’s face “That’s the last thing you get to put on your list, you add one more thing and we get married.”

Rolling his eyes, Theo rests his hands on either side of the wolf’s head and braces himself up to throw him a mock look of disdain, “Is that your weird way of asking me to marry you? Out of all of your attempts this one is in the top ten lamest.”

An offended gasp receives his criticism but Liam doesn’t let him stay smug for long because hands drift to cup his ass and he yelps at the touch.

“Liam!” he protests but the younger man blinks up at him with an innocent smile, “What? Marriage proposal number twenty six just failed, I need some sort of compensation.”

Smacking his shoulder, Theo huffs but his Mate carries on before he can tease him, “I’m only half kidding,” he giggles, “I’m definitely getting some of that tonight but-” he pecks his boyfriend on the lips before the chimera can do more than glare, “But don’t blame me for being impatient, waiting until I finish my bachelor is-”

“A fair condition,” interrupts Theo and it’s the beta’s turn to roll his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, sure.” Moving his hands up to his boyfriend’s hips, he nuzzles his jaw, “But I wanna call you Mr. Theo Dunbar and tell everyone that’s my husband when we meet new people.”

Pushing Liam back down with a light nudge, Theo gives him a smile, “I know you do, puppy, but it’s one year left.” Leaning in to brush the next sentence against the wolf’s lips, he tames the impending cackle bound to erupt once he finishes talking, “So stop whining or I’m pushing it back to when you’re done with your Masters.”

Liam looks downright offended by the prospect and the feeling worsens when Theo scrambles to his feet laughing before the wolf can take his revenge with a deadly tickling attack.

“You can’t do that!” he protests as he jumps up and Theo wiggles his eyebrows at him, a daring gleam in his eyes, “We’ll see about that,” teases the chimera, and a grin precedes the evil cackle he lets out as he dashes off, Liam hot on his trail.

“If I catch you, you marry me tonight!”

The bargain makes him laugh so hard he nearly stumbles but he regains his balance just in time and glances at Liam to playfully flip him off, “Good luck with that puppy,” he taunts even if he knows it’s only a matter of minutes before the wolf tackles him in the sand to kiss the living life out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was so fluffy it was a real treat to write hehe
> 
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/djahanes_/) ✧･ﾟ: *


	13. Chapter 13

“This is stupid,” he grumbles, and Liam, like he did the ten other times since they got out of the car, rolls his eyes. “No one asked you to come, Theo.” The reminder earns him a scoff. “Yeah, right, because I’m gonna let you go in an abandoned building alone at night, it’s not like you could get hurt or anything,” he sasses, but the venom is half-hearted. “Oh please, I’m a werewolf, if I did bump into someone you know the odds would be in my favor.”

Annoyed by the statement, Theo kicks in a pebble as he continues to reluctantly follow his partner through the woods. “Or you could bump into hunters and get injured or worse,” he retorts, “You’ve been a pain in the ass to get this-” He accusingly points at his right ring finger. “On me, so don’t be a dick and put yourself in danger for nothing, you don’t get to die your way out of this.”

Pausing as he stares at the gold softly gleaming under the rays of the moon, Liam cocks a curious eyebrow at his partner. “Babe, I’m not dying my way out of anything,” he says, amused but also confused by the chimera’s train of thought. “I’m gonna do a dumb video to complete the dare and then-” Squinting his eyes at the wolf, Theo cuts him off, “And then you’re gonna go wandering around because oh wow look a creepy old building I should definitely explore every single corner of this architectural dinosaur.”

Tempted to tease his fiancé with his peculiar choice of descriptives, Liam lets go of the urge when he sees the irritated puff slipping past the chimera’s lips. “Look, you can go wait for me in the car while I go do my thing in the non-creepy building,” he offers and Theo scoffs. “Did you even listen to me? That’d defeat the whole point, dumbass,” he retorts before muttering, “And it is creepy.”

Lips pursed as he tames a laugh, Liam sneaks closer and catches his partner’s eyes with a little grin. “It isn’t,” he taunts, beyond amused when Theo’s expression shifts to sheer exasperation. “It’s lost in the fucking woods and abandoned, we’re at night so yes, it is fucking creepy give me a break, Liam.”

Insisting some more just for the sake of indulging wanting to watch his fiancé getting riled up because he, to Theo’s repeatedly voiced discontent, finds it to be a very much endearing sight, Liam still takes mercy and takes the chimera’s hand in his to lead the way, unbothered by the complaints and arguments filling the quiet of the forest as a fond grin curves his lips.

x

“C’mon, you did your dumb dare, let’s go.” The impatient tone makes the wolf turn around, and Theo groans seeing his reluctant pout after their eyes meet. “But, babe, there’s a histo-” Rolling his eyes, he sees that no amount of bitching will get Liam out of the building until the wolf deems his curiosity satisfied. “Fine!” Restraining his anger, he tightens the leash on what fuels it, unwilling to let his fiancé notice the turmoil he had so far done a pretty good job at concealing. “Stay here, what do I care.”

He hears Liam call after him, but they echo only playfully pleading and the cold shivers plaguing his spine since they stepped foot in here are getting too iced for him to push his luck. So he ignores the wolf and, once sure his fiancé won’t hear him, dashes out of the building.

Out of breath when he collides with the nearest tree to keep himself up after he finally crosses the exit, he hates the growing fear banging between his ribs. “It’s fine, you’re fine,” he murmurs, “They’re dead, remember?” he hums to himself, “Can’t hurt you.”

The words sound void of truth when Liam’s voice isn’t the one saying it. “Fuck,” he croaks out when his senses start spiking with panic. Digging his claws into the wood, he forces himself to breathe but memories come back afloat to cloud his mind at every inhale. The ones that cut into him, the ones that nudged him on a path that seeped rot in a heart he stole, he feels their gazes anchoring on his back from the empty rooms he followed Liam through earlier.

His steps are shaky when he moves forward. He doesn’t want Liam to see. He doesn’t wanna be caught again. What if Tara also lurks in the dark corridors? He has to get away. Claws piercing through his skin, his fangs are equally sharpened by the rampage of thoughts blurring his head and he can feel blood dripping from his lower lip but can’t bring himself to care. If he goes away and hides, they won’t find him. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone again, not when Liam walked by his side so far to help him let go of the murderous bitterness that hours locked in dark labs rooted in his bones.

But the prospect he truly dreads the most is the pain that would welcome him back into his old life. Even after years he still remembers, the hoarse yells and shouts they so easily ignored during the experiments. He doesn’t want Liam to hear those and he doesn’t want to lose his voice over anguish again. What if they catch Liam instead? He loses his footing and small rocks dig into his palms when he pushes himself on his knees, but his brain whispers of a life without the beta and suddenly he can’t move.

Panting, he closes his eyes. He doesn’t want the wolf to see this, doesn’t want to make him worry, he who helped fight off so many of his nightmares. “Liam!” He can’t take the risk, can’t lose the one who even in the deepest depth of panic still holds half his thoughts. Screaming his name again, he doesn’t attempt to stop the howls that follow, too busy wondering if breathing had always been this hard.

The leaves colored with the autumn hues Liam finds so pretty feel cold against his cheek as he clutches his shirt. What if this was their plan? He doesn’t want to die here, no matter how slim the odds that his past self would believe it, he has too much to look forward to in life to accept what he always thought would be his inescapable fate. Alone in a dark forest, struggling to fight the terror coursing through his veins.

“Theo!” He isn't alone. “Shit, babe, what’s wrong?” Liam’s hands are thrumming with worry when he brings him up in a sitting position, and he senses the sentiment in the wolf’s pheromones but it at least feels real. “ ‘m okay,” he says, words slurred but audible once his fiancé’s scent pierces through the panic and starts shielding his mind from the ruckus of illusions the building triggered. “Just take me home, puppy, please,” he whispers in the crook of the beta’s neck, already too exhausted to bother arguing when Liam picks him up to carry him back to the car.

x

“I’m not mad,” he sighs, slowly stirring the tea Liam managed to make him between the anxious glances he hasn’t stopped throwing him since Theo woke up drowsy and sore in their studio. “You should be,” retorts the wolf, “Because I sure am.”

Confused, he quirks an eyebrow at the beta after Liam shoves a plate with heated left-overs in front of him. “If you were scared you should have told me,” he declares, crossing his arms as he leans against the counter, and his tone is sour when he adds, “I’m your fiancé, I love you, if you had said you were scared we wouldn’t have gone there.”

The argument only makes the chimera roll his eyes. “How was I supposed to know this place would make me freak out?” he grumpily counters, picking up his fork to take a bite and attentive eyes follow the motion before Liam speaks again. “Theo, we bicker all the freaking time, I thought you were just being petty because you didn’t want to go out tonight.” He sighs. “If you need to yell it to my face then do it, why would you hide it? Especially if it comes to do this, I-”

Slamming the fork down, he flashes glowing blue at the wolf. “I didn’t fucking know, Liam,” he growls, “Stop acting like I chose this, it’s not my fault we went there in the first place.” Half hissing the sentence, he sees the beta clench his jaw but his fiancé takes a deep breath to control his tone when he replies. “You’re right, I’m sorry, it’s not your fault,” he says, rubbing a hand on his face, “I just wish you’d told me.”

Nerves tense, Theo warily watches him walk over and stiffens when the wolf gently takes his hand, but Liam’s hold is as delicate as his eyes are tender when he meets his fiancé’s frown. “I was right there with you, Theo, why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, azur searching his expression for clues, “You know I would have brought you home if you didn’t feel good, babe.”

The drops of hope in the statement hint at an uncertainty the chimera is reluctant to let linger in his partner so he nods. “Yeah, I know,” he hums, using his free hand to pick up his fork and toy with his food, “But you were having fun and I kept it together almost until the end, I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.” Muttered, the confession furrows the wolf’s brows. “Babe, I’d rather you make a big deal out of it than have you go through this.”

Unsure on whether he should continue, he decides to confront the issue while the iron is still hot. “When I heard you howl I thought hunters found you.” Pausing because he sees Theo’s grip on the utensil tighten, he lets go of his hand and hooks his elbow on the edge of the counter but continues, “You sounded terrified.” Aware that his fiancé might snap at him again if the conversation makes him too uneasy, he doesn’t bother adding details and moves on. “I’m sorry I brought you there, I didn’t think it could trigger you.”

Honesty accompanies the remorse of his tone, and Theo, thanks to years of navigating the fatigue and crankiness always so intent on following moments of panic like this, accepts the apology without draining himself with the need to argue until all the bitterness coating his tongue is gone. Instead of staying angry, he picks up some food and extends it to his fiancé as a peace offering. “Eat, you carried me all the way to the car,” he mumbles, and the last threads knitting the uncomfortable side-effects of the aftermath are set loose when a smile cracks through his expression after seeing Liam happily accept it by eagerly gulping it down.

x

Lazily passing time on his phone, he waits until Theo’s pacing lasts over twenty-minutes to call him. “Babe, brushing your teeth four times isn’t gonna make the nightmares go away.” Teasing because he knows it’s the fastest way to get his fiancé in the room, he giggles under the pillow the chimera immediately throws in his face after reaching the bed.

“You’re such a dick,” he huffs before allowing Liam to tug him down on the mattress next to him. “I know, you rubbed off on me too much,” falsely muses the wolf, and he chuckles under the glare the claim triggers before kissing whatever reply Theo was about to throw him off his tongue. “For real though, if you get nightmares-” His fiancé rolls his eyes, so he rephrases. “When you get nightmares, just wake me up, ‘kay?”

Sensing reluctance in his partner’s scent, he’s about to try convincing him when Theo, after settling against him, smirks, “Am I allowed to punch you if you don’t wake up?” Wincing at the prospect, he remembers the tremors wracking the chimera’s body when he found him struggling to breathe in the forest and decides to indulge a joke he knows Theo would only put in motion under the influence of the terrors chasing him in his sleep. “Yeah, sure.”

“Don’t come whining if you’ve got a black-eye tomorrow,” chuckles his fiancé, but Liam knows neither of them can remember when was the last time they tried to land more than a playful smack on each other. “You’ll be the one icing it, so joke’s on you,” he retorts before pressing a kiss on the top of his head, and Theo snorts but neither add more until they’re comfortably settled under the covers. “I love you,” he hums, lips brushing on the mating mark on the side of the chimera’s neck. “I love you too,” murmurs his fiancé, intertwining their fingers before letting their joined hands rest against his stomach, the sensitive spot on his neck softly thrumming with their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooooo!! so i meant to update sooner but i thought it had been like two months and it's actually been five so time flies a little fast lol  
.  
blame Shane and Ryan from Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural for the dumb idea of going to an abandoned place  
.  
anyway angst and then softness and bickering because what a trio am i right?  
.  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/idontshipiyatch)  
[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/djahanes_/)
> 
> D.


End file.
